


云霄的花朵

by Maotuan2333



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chinese Assassin, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maotuan2333/pseuds/Maotuan2333
Summary: 当互相暗恋被Omega的发情期挑破时会发生什么呢？很俗气的高傲O装A被搞的剧情强行取标题路人指奸警告与真男主爱德华的肉在第二章





	1. Chapter 1

欢快的船歌，醉醺醺的呐喊，微凉的海风，伴随着朗姆酒的浓郁香气——这些零散的元素拼凑成了海盗共和国的夜，而比起往常，今日的气氛更加狂热。  
“敬自由！敬海盗！敬拿骚！”酒桌旁站起的亚洲女海盗器宇轩昂地举起酒保推至眼前的酒杯一饮而尽，随即，酒馆里爆发的欢呼取代了一切嘈杂，其余的船长也纷纷举杯致意。  
“她先前说自己的名字是‘冲上云巅’，看来的确不是吹嘘。”黑胡子向那个女海盗投去赞赏的目光，短短几个月，这个看似轻狂的女子已经带着她的船员完美地完成了数次掠夺商船的任务，甚至搜刮到了一些药品解决了疾病带来的燃眉之急。  
“她跟你学了不少吧，肯威？”黑胡子将目光转向自己身旁沉默的青年，可那金发的海盗却没有回答，只是勾了勾唇角与黑胡子碰杯后继续享用美酒，硕大的酒杯遮住了他的双眼，亦隐藏了他的情绪。也正因如此，他没有看到女海盗瞥过他在的酒桌时多停留了几秒的目光。  
悄悄移开视线后，凌霄端起船员刚推过来的朗姆酒豪饮起来，她脸上泛起微醺的红晕，始作俑者究竟是这美酒，亦或是那个金发男人摘下兜帽的侧影？只有她自己清楚。脸颊不由自主地开始发烫，女海盗放下酒杯后有些尴尬地捂住脸掩盖自己的失态，轻微的眩晕感驱使她深吸了一口气，随即便敏锐地察觉空气中除了海风的腥咸和朗姆酒的醇香似乎混进了什么别的东西，无处不在，混乱，咄咄逼人——Alpha信息素。内心的不安伴随着身体里逐渐泛起的燥热如海怪的触手般缠绕着她，后背渗出的薄汗让衬衫开始与肌肤紧密相贴，她的计算与记忆叫嚣着：不，不应该是这时候，然而事实是她的发情期就在此时此地，开始了。  
她咬紧一口银牙逼迫自己冷静下来，将扶着额头的手放在桌边，不动声色地迅速寻找离开的最快路径，被酒精催化的恍惚感让她的身体踉跄了一下，她只能拖着愈发不受控制的身体去完成自己该做的事。是的，她是个生了一副可人脸蛋儿的Omega，至于为什么大家都信了她是Alpha的鬼话，只能归咎于她横扫军舰甲板时惊人的战斗力和平日指挥战斗时强大的气场了。此时此刻，不仅是她自己，整个岛上的人都知道，如果此时她的身份暴露，那么等待她的命运只会比死亡更凄惨。  
她烦躁地甩甩头清空脑子里凌乱的思绪，迅速地扫了一眼人群——她隐隐感觉到自己已被盯梢，可是该死的发情期令她无暇顾及，现在每多耽误一秒，都是在增加自己被更多Alpha注意到的风险。女船长清清嗓子同时扶正了自己的帽子，压抑着逐渐紊乱的喘息告知自己的军需官要去透风后，便以最快的速度踉跄着离开了酒馆，藏到附近无人问津的小巷中。  
“幸好还带着……”女海盗拉开自己的大衣，从内部的口袋中掏出此时唯一的救命稻草——一瓶强效抑制剂。微凉的夜风吹拂过颤抖的指尖，体内的热潮仿佛要将皮肤烧穿，拔下软木塞的一瞬她如释重负，清苦的气味缭绕在鼻尖，安抚着她焦躁的情绪，她将玻璃瓶凑到唇边准备服药，然而两股极具攻击性的信息素扑面而来，面对这突如其来的灾难她双腿一软险些瘫坐在地，而那两个不速之客也从她身旁的墙上跳下，一前一后两双手分别束缚住了她的腰身和手腕，而此时的她根本无力招架。  
“看哪看哪……我们的船长正躲着我们喝好酒呢。”面前的水手毫不费力地从她手中夺走了棕色的玻璃瓶，手腕一动，瓶中的便被液体一滴不剩地全部倾倒在沙地上。“还……还给我！”眼睁睁看着最后的救命稻草消失在眼前，女船长奋力挣扎着去抢夺，却被身后的海盗更紧地禁锢在怀中。  
“船长何须忍耐呢？我们可以替你……解决问题。”耳后被炽热的鼻息拂过，紧接着湿润而滑腻的舌尖顺着她耳朵的轮廓勾勒起来，酥痒的触感在到达耳垂后被诡异的温热和间歇的刺痛取代，耳边时不时传来吮吸的啧啧声，那人仿佛在品尝什么珍馐美味一样。女船长内心泛起强烈的厌恶和恶心，拼命地偏开头想躲避，没想到那人竟如同野兽一般执著机敏地抓住了她的破绽，他稍一偏头开始舔舐轻咬女船长后颈略微肿胀起来的腺体——那里是所有Omega的绝对敏感点，只要一点点爱抚就足够让他们乖很多，而咬破它就能完成暂时的标记。果然，此时正处在发情期的Omega忍不住地发出一声呜咽，身子一软就瘫在身后的水手身上，身前的水手见此情状也更加肆无忌惮，狞笑着舔舔嘴唇，手顺着Omega的脸颊抚到被拉开的领口，优美的颈部曲线与精致的锁骨让他愈发口干舌燥，他有些不耐烦地扯开那件半新的白衬衫开始欣赏被情欲淹没的胴体——身为海盗，她的身体自然不似寻常女人一般光滑完美，战斗在她白皙的皮肤上留下了不少疤痕，但这丝毫不减她的魅力：丰满得恰到好处的乳房，纤细的腰身因战斗洗礼不显纤弱，配合上发情的燥热带来的潮红与Omega于事无补的挣扎更添了不少诱惑，而浓烈甜美的信息素香气给两个Alpha带来了更强烈的愉悦感。  
“船长身上的味道……喂你知道这是什么味道吗？”贴在凌霄后颈舔吻许久的Alpha终于开口询问自己的同伴，与此同时将搂着Omega腰部的一只手放开，继而用指尖开始揉捻充血的乳尖，引得被禁锢的人发出凌乱的喘息和呻吟，她的信息素味道浓郁而迷人，他们从未闻到过类似的味道，不过他们可不在意什么关于船长的秘密，面前的美味才是最要紧的。  
“鬼才知道，但你听听她叫得，比那些妓女还浪。”面前的Alpha将手伸到Omega大腿后托了一把让她不至于摔倒，另一只手轻轻抚摸着她身上的肌肤，口中说出的话可谓是扯掉了女船长名为“自尊”的遮羞布。  
好……好难受……虽然自尊被两个水手蹂躏得破碎不堪，可是身体却无法抗拒，此时她的意识里挥之不去的竟然是另一边的红樱想要被爱抚安慰。在一片凌乱之中，她终于模糊地想起自己喝下的最后一杯酒似乎就是这两个家伙推过来的，如此突兀的发情期，不用细想都知道那杯酒有问题，可惜现在为时已晚。  
“很难受吗？船长你在分心啊……”身前的海盗有些不满地啧了一声，粗糙的指尖在被冷落的乳尖附近游离画圈。“Fuck off…Ah！”凌霄口中的咒骂早已没了威慑力，水手等不及她骂够直接用嘴唇包裹住了被冷落的红樱恶意地啃咬吮吸，将她接下来的话全都化作一声惊叫和诱人的呻吟，双手抓挠推搡的动作无力得就像欲拒还迎的情趣。  
比起心中的厌恶和恐惧，女船长尚有遮掩的下体早已准备好了交合，迟迟未到的抚慰和身体别处的挑逗弄得那里更加泥泞不堪，液体已经打湿了底裤，空虚的感觉一次次冲击着理智，本能在疯狂地叫嚣着想要被填满。而Alpha的本能同样在回应她——面前那个混蛋的手顺着她的腰腹缓缓下移，指尖已然勾住了她的腰带。  
“放开我，杂种……”无疑Alpha这样的动作已经预示了她最终的命运——被其中一个标记，成为他的所有物，或者被他们当成玩偶肆意妄为。巨大的恐惧和强烈的自尊激发了她战斗的本能，凌霄集中剩余的力气抬起手肘重击身后的水手，紧接着弹出自己的靴刃迅速起跳一脚踹在面前的狂徒身上——没错，她不仅仅是个优秀的海盗，而且是个来自华夏的刺客，至少曾经是。  
然而好景不长，就算她平日轻捷灵敏，发情期终究让她在两个狂怒的Alpha面前显得无比脆弱，还没跑出几步她就被流着鼻血的Alpha一脚踹翻在地，疼痛让她从情欲中清醒了一些，可是还未等她起身，便有人拽着她散落的长发强迫她抬起了头，被她踹了一脚的水手肩膀上渗着鲜血——她先前瞄准的是他的咽喉。他饶有兴味地欣赏着女船长因为惊恐瞪大的双眼：“我们今天就要把你操到连叫都叫不出来。”  
身后的狂徒毫不留情地用她的发带将她的双手反捆，接着脱下她那双暗藏着致命杀器的靴子扔到了一边，本就没有力气的Omega如此一来更是任人宰割，很快，新一波的情热袭来，在两个狂怒的Alpha信息素压制下，她的挣扎和反抗都显得软弱无力。两个水手粗鲁地扯下碍事的裤子，Omega修长的双腿被迫分开，腿间的泥泞被两个水手一览无余。  
“不……不要……”布满茧子的拇指轻轻按住了她的阴蒂，她呼吸一滞，潮湿柔软的穴口也被入侵，因为双手反绑被迫抬高了腰的Omega声音里染上了哭腔，那个混球毫无技巧可言的按揉和抽插让这场混乱更像是一场酷刑。另一个狂徒也不甘示弱，他在凌霄身侧低下头，又一次开始折磨之前被玩弄得红肿的两个乳尖，女船长拼命地想蜷缩身体，然而相比两个Alpha的力量压制，她的挣扎微不足道，因此扭动颤抖的身体反而更像是在享受这一切，两个水手发出满意的鼻音后更加肆无忌惮，在Omega穴口中作乱的手指进一步深入，故意抠挖柔软的内壁，而外部的拇指也加大力度搓揉着她的阴蒂。  
“啊～不要……停……”女船长在灭顶的快感中游离，像一条离了水的鱼一般抬起头拼命地汲取氧气，然而吸入体内的尽是充斥着信息素的湿热空气，带着哭腔的颤抖呻吟断断续续，棕色的眸中氤氲的水汽终于化作泪珠从通红的眼眶滑落，Omega的腰身高高地挺起，穴口也一次次不受控制地收缩，吮吸般包裹着水手的手指，直至一声颤抖的尖叫伴随着身体短暂的抽搐，花穴中流出的液体濡湿了她身下压着的大衣下摆——她像个不知廉耻的婊子一样高潮了，被自己的船员用手指操到了高潮。  
不够……还不够……本以为这场噩梦终于要结束，天真的Omega被高潮的余韵弄得稀里糊涂，身体极致的快意模糊了危机感，让她以为自己很快就有机会反抗，或者至少——逃离。谁知余韵过去之后难忍的情热又一次袭来，在空虚的穴口恶意挑逗的手指已经不够了，身体需要被更大的东西填满，理智和心理防线已经在这场折磨中变得脆弱无比，当面前的Alpha抱起她，炽热的分身顶在欲求不满的穴口时，她终于崩溃地哭起来，“No…Please…”泪水如同断了线的珠子一般从那双琥珀般的双眼溢出，在精致的脸蛋上留下浅浅的湿痕后仿佛露珠滴落草叶一样失了痕迹，女船长平日的桀骜不驯与高傲终于在Alpha的分身之下土崩瓦解——作为Omega对Alpha本能的恐惧和即将被彻底征服的不甘终于将她击溃。  
“怜香惜玉不在我的词典里，船长，”抱着她的Alpha心满意足地露出一抹微笑，抬起手近乎温柔地擦去她的泪水，“留着点力气，等会儿有你哭的。”  
砰！一声枪响，空气中浓烈的火药味弥散开来，女船长身后传来了肉体倒下的声音。  
“Fuck！”同伴的突然死亡显然让面前的Alpha更加暴怒，信息素的威压仿佛要把凌霄体内所有的空气都挤压出去，剩下的那名水手拔出自己的刀跑向枪声传来的地方，他一定要教训一下那个想要虎口夺食的混球。  
可怜的女船长就像个玩偶一样被随意扔在沙地上，她尝试着用肩膀和手臂撑起上半身，进而站起来，这是她唯一逃走的机会，无论成功与否她都要试一试。那个狂徒并没有走出多远就被刺穿了喉咙——亲手终结了不少人的性命，她对刀刃刺入肉体的声音再熟悉不过，然而比起这个更令她害怕的，是背后袭来的Alpha信息素，比起现在已经变成尸体的两个人，这个人的信息素没有狂暴的攻击性，上好朗姆酒的香气反而安抚了她崩溃的思绪，可是这股信息素的却有极强的渗透性，其潜在的危险令背对其主人的Omega更加不安，身体的乏力让她已然无法做出有效的移动与反抗，被情热搞得黏黏糊糊的思绪里，只能思考一个问题：这个Alpha是来抢夺猎物，还是行侠仗义？


	2. Chapter 2

按常理来看，拿骚不应出现未被标记的Omega，他们对意志薄弱的Alpha来说是致命的弱点，任何一位海盗领袖都明白让那些水手闻见Omega的信息素会发生什么。爱德华将袖剑从尚有余温的尸体中拔出，不远处的Omega散发的信息素让他也不免有些躁动，在内心暗暗咒骂那两个不知死活的蠢货带来麻烦后，爱德华克制着自己开始接近可怜的Omega——如果他坐视不理，只怕那人会陷入与之前无二，甚至更糟的处境。  
“不要过来！”随着爱德华步步接近，浓郁的Omega信息素也如被吸引一般涌向他，地上的人显然在努力地逃离这种情境，奈何被之前的种种欺凌耗尽了体力，只能在用沙哑的声音喊出这句话后继续喘息着挣扎。  
“我不是来伤害你的。”爱德华上前利落地用袖剑割断了捆住Omega双手的发带，紧接着脱下自己的披风盖住了她的身体将她拦腰抱起。怀里的人很轻，爱德华调整了一下姿势避免她被弄痛，带着薄茧的手指擦过她裸露的大腿外侧，Omega的意识已经在发情的燥热中模糊，本能渴望的爱抚使得含糊不清的呻吟从她口中溢出。  
“Damn！”酥软的声音不仅激发了爱德华身为Alpha的本能，也唤起了一种熟悉感，即使在多年的航海生涯中阅女无数，怀中的声音却让他不可避免地在意。或许是Alpha的本能吧，爱德华抱着这样的想法低下头，皎白的月光照亮了怀中人泛着红晕的面庞，未干的泪痕让人心中生出几分怜爱，爱德华碧蓝的双眼在短暂的目光交接后起了波澜：“凌？”  
浸染了朗姆酒味信息素的衣物和皮肤直接接触，再熟悉不过的声音飘过耳畔，先前被百般折磨的恐惧在莫名的安全感中渐渐消散，可是在这之后心中涌现的却是钻心的痛苦和敌意——这种冲突夜以继日地折磨着她，作为海盗的骄傲和她对那个人的倾慕因为她的性别成了她最难以接受的事实，而此刻他的到来无疑揭示了她最黑暗的秘密，尽管她知道他定会守口如瓶，可是这个秘密会永远改变他们之间本就微妙的关系。见凌霄久久不做声，爱德华也沉默了，只是抱着女船长一路小跑到了港口把她送回黎明号的船长室。  
与寒鸦号一样，黎明号是一艘双桅横帆船，相比寒鸦号她小了一些，但也因此速度更快。她的船长室除了必要的航海图和测量工具外，处处透露着女船长内心不为人知的柔软——小巧精美的提灯，桌上摊开的书本中不知名的压花，躲在床脚从小碗里吃鱼干的小猫，见到陌生人的小家伙一溜烟便窜出了船长室没了影，爱德华将怀里的人放到她的床上，注视着屋中一事一物，只觉兴趣更甚——平日性子刚烈倔强的女Alpha实际上竟是个内心柔软善良的Omega，虽说他心中早有此猜测，不过不得不说这依然是个小惊喜。  
芬芳的信息素没用多久就氤氲了整个房间，肯威愈发难以忍耐先前被自己强压下去的欲望，他听见了凌霄把头埋进枕头后闷闷的低吟，身体蜷缩时和床单的摩擦声，还有他自己愈发粗重的喘息，先前克制的信息素现在终于找到了缝隙开始失控，朗姆酒香在略显狭小的船长室中变得愈发浓烈。  
“肯威船长，谢谢你……如果没什么别的事，你可以……离开了。”蔓延的酒香让凌霄心中警铃大作，她急忙开口向爱德华下达了逐客令，然而话音未落，门锁“咔哒”的声响让寒意爬上了她的脊背，爱德华带着磁性的嗓音从昏暗中传来：“那是你最后一瓶抑制剂了，对吗？”爱德华从阴影中缓慢地走出，努力压抑的欲望给他蓝色的眼眸添上一抹明亮，逐渐加深的喘息却掩盖不住他语气中的担忧。  
“我……”她惊讶于爱德华的洞察力，下意识的辩驳被他立刻打断。  
“你不可能这样撑七天的，如果不及时解决，你的船员，包括你的军需官今晚回来就能把你生吞活剥。”爱德华毫不留情地陈述着残酷的事实，出于对后辈的关心与自己的私心，他不能就这样离开。  
事到如今，摆在凌霄面前的也只有两个选择，倾慕之人的暂时标记，又或者是那比死更加凄惨的命运，无论哪一个，她都只能放弃自己的高傲。  
“肯威船长，请你……帮帮我。”她没有时间纠结太久，而且她的身体再也无法忍受那样的折磨，话语随着几滴泪水落在了爱德华心中柔软的角落。  
爱德华点了点头，逐渐接近床上的人，侧卧着将她抱在怀中安抚着她，柔软的嘴唇逐渐贴上她的腺体吮吸亲吻起来。  
“没事的，相信我，好吗？”怀中的Omega紧张得浑身发颤，爱德华只有停下标记的准备凑到她耳边低语着安慰她。意料之外的是，凌霄在他怀中翻了身，抬起头将唇覆上了爱德华的唇。爱德华愣了一秒，面对凌霄生疏的吻技很快夺回了主动权，他跨过凌霄的身体将她压在身下，灵巧的舌尖撬开她的牙齿全面入侵，唾液中分不清是信息素还是朗姆酒本身的浓烈气味吓得Omega本能地向后躲。爱德华将指尖插入她乌黑的头发，口中贪婪地吮吸轻咬，直至凌霄发出不适的鼻音方才停止，两人的嘴唇之间扯出暧昧的银丝，爱德华有些意犹未尽地用舌尖挑断它，在失控的边缘他还是找回了自己的理智：“你确定吗？”这次是躺在床上喘息的凌霄点了点头。  
爱德华心领神会，伸手脱下凌霄身上仅剩的大衣和衬衫扔在了地上，不等她有喘息的机会便俯下身继续享用那诱人的佳肴。  
先前被两个船员折磨得红肿的乳尖诱人又碍眼，爱德华泄愤似的咬一个细细品尝，身下的人染着羞耻的呻吟带给他无上的愉悦，他用唇舌爱抚吮吸着它，将上面其他Alpha污秽的气息全部清理。另一边也同样，宽大的手掌将丰满的乳房抓住时重时轻地揉捏，乳尖被夹在指缝间疼爱，“停……停下来……啊！”娴熟的爱抚技巧很快就让青涩的Omega惊慌失措，疼痛和快意互相交织，令人上瘾，本来就不清醒的意识只能随波逐流。  
似乎很满意凌霄的反应，爱德华空闲的指尖轻抚着Omega散乱的黑发，嘴唇顺着女船长的胸乳，锁骨一路直到绯红的脸颊，去舔吻她因为灭顶的快感而泪水莹莹的双眼，天知道他此时已经硬得快要爆炸——天性使然，一个发情的Omega自然是比那些身为Beta的妓女更加风情万种，这是他们的本能，让Alpha标记，怀孕产子，更何况他身下呜咽的人是他一手带出，日益迷恋的海盗。  
Omega下身涌出的液体已经浸湿了一小片床单，爱德华将指尖放到了那忍不住一张一合的穴口，却只是轻轻按压了几下便离开了，女船长发出几声意义不明的浅吟，朦胧中只见爱德华狡黠地一笑，后退了一些后将头埋在她腿间，略感粗糙的舌尖只是轻轻舔了几次便准确地擦过她的阴蒂，进而逐渐探入她的小穴又缓慢地退出，同样灵巧的嘴唇则在外部恰到好处地吮吸轻吻，如此反复，甜蜜的快感让凌霄手足无措，身体仿佛在一团无比柔软的云中，完全不受控制地越陷越深，而意识却在高空飘浮，这种感觉危险又令人痴迷。这太过了……她几乎无法控制自己的思维，一团混沌与舒适之中只能浮现出这四个字。  
爱德华享受着吮吸时的水声，品尝着不断从穴口中渗出的液体——她的身体总是诚实的，即便将头埋在这里，他依然能想象得到那张泛着红晕的漂亮脸蛋上究竟会是多么羞耻淫乱的表情，模糊的声音自然因为是她抬手捂住自己的嘴妄图阻止口中不断溢出的娇吟，爱德华轻笑一声将女海盗的手腕握住，用温柔而不可抗拒的力量逐渐将其拉开。  
“凌船长！”门外突然响起的声音吓得Omega差点叫出声，爱德华顿了顿，扫兴地抬起头看了看锁上的门，见没有进一步的动静，干脆擦擦唇角直接把凌霄抱了起来，Omega有些惊慌地扶住他的肩膀，死死咬着嘴唇生怕自己发出什么声音，她转头与爱德华对视，却捕捉到爱德华眼中一闪而逝的几分玩味与恶意，他轻轻勾了勾嘴角将头埋到了她的颈窝，耳鬓厮磨地低语：“你真应该好好管教下你的船员了，嗯？”凌霄不由自主地颤了一下，她听得到耳边那个声音中压抑的欲望和挑逗——他绝对不会放过这个机会。她没有搭爱德华的话，只是拽着他整齐的刺客长袍哀求般地摇摇头，深呼吸一次后恢复了平时不怒自威的语气：“什么事？”  
“啊总算找到您了……军需官看您没回去有些担心您的安危……”  
“担心个屁！有什么事儿我不知道怎么解决吗？”虽说女船长语气严厉，可是此时她的处境却表明一切都是虚张声势——爱德华将她放在了她的办公桌上将她翻了个身，这也罢了，谁知狡猾的Alpha竟然贴上她的身体开始啃咬后颈的腺体，挣扎还未开始就被他死死压制，凌霄只能将指甲深深掐入自己的手臂让自己保持清醒。  
“那船长，您……”不识时务的蠢货！狼狈的女船长忍不住在心里问候了这水手的全家，要是让她知道是谁她一定要罚这小子擦半个月的甲板。  
“你们这群小兔崽子吵得我头疼，滚回去玩儿去吧，告诉军需官酒钱算我头上就是了。”说出最后一个字时她几乎是咬着牙。水手窃喜可以白喝酒的嘟哝渐渐远去，身后的Alpha突然发狠一般重重咬了一下脆弱的腺体，娇柔的呻吟直接冲破了理智的防线。“肯威……船长，你……嗯啊！”费尽力气喊出了尊称，换来的却是更过分的欺凌。  
“爱德华。”沙哑低沉的声音在耳边响起，语气相比之前透着说不出的……严肃？  
“什么……”Omega迟钝的思绪让她只能迷迷糊糊地发问。  
“叫我爱德华，凯普茜。”爱德华在凌霄脸上轻轻印下一个吻，口中唤出的名字暧昧又动听，这是一个属于他的秘密。当然，身为华夏子孙的凌霄自然也明白这昵称的意义——凌霄除了有冲上云巅的意思，同样也是一种生长在华夏的花朵，Campsis，而凌霄芬芳浓郁的信息素，正是这种花的香气。  
趴在桌上的Omega愣了一会儿，惊喜和羞耻混杂一起的感觉在心中翻腾不已——爱德华这样的人不会闲极无聊去追溯一个异国海盗名字的复杂含义，他会这么做的原因昭然若揭。  
“爱德华……”缱绻的情意被这轻声的呼唤正式揭开，这个本来可怖而淫乱的夜晚终于有了温暖和甜蜜的润色。  
听到自己想要的称呼，爱德华温柔地亲吻了一下Omega发烫的脸颊以示奖励，双手解开自己的腰带释放出早已硬得发痛的器物抵在了女船长腿根，蓄势待发准备进入那水色泛滥的小穴。他的信息素相比之前已柔和了不少，可是身下的Omega还是在碰到他的分身后条件反射一样发出颤抖的抽泣，先前的经历带来的恐惧依然威胁着她，即使她知道自己与爱德华两情相悦。  
然而爱德华深知的另一个秘密让他不敢，也不愿就此停下——凌霄平日张扬刚烈的性子已经激起了一些Alpha的征服欲，他曾听有人扬言就算凌霄是Alpha也要把她按在床上操哭。当时他不过是一笑带过顺便狠狠鄙视那些不自量力的绣花枕头，然而眼前的事实表明，那些蠢货也是潜在的危险因素。“别怕。”肯威轻轻抓住女船长的手，在她耳边温柔地安抚，“放松，我会慢慢来。”  
“嗯……”一声轻轻的鼻音，凌霄微不可查地点点头算是应允，爱德华轻轻舔吻了一下她的耳朵，缓慢地将自己炽热的器物送入女船长体内。有点酸胀，有点痛，但是随之而来的是诡异的满足感，深入的炽热带给她前所未有的愉悦，花穴不听话地夹紧，爱德华稍稍停了一下，随即狠狠一顶，随着这个动作席卷的就是透着狂躁和满足的信息素，小猫一样的呻吟从Omega喉咙中溢出，后腰也配合着爱德华的动作微微抬高，不知是为了亲昵或是索求更多的快意。一个个轻吻落在背后，爱德华开始耕耘的动作让罪恶而甜蜜的愉悦感从腿间散播至全身。双手不知所措地试图抓住什么，爱德华的手指却已经抢先一步穿过她的指缝，以一种手心贴手背的奇怪方式与她十指相扣。  
身心的愉悦反而模糊了其他的感官，爱德华的爱抚此时仿佛梦境一般将她带入了回忆。她一直憎恶着自己Omega的身份，因此以抑制剂和战斗努力回避自己不得不面对的一切，然而自见到那个解救自己于危机，同自己并肩作战的金发Alpha，她的内心竟然有了几丝动摇，尽管她不愿成为传宗接代的工具，可是见到他时她偶尔竟会觉得被他吸引是一种幸运。“唔……”爱德华脸上的胡茬随着他亲吻的动作蹭在凌霄背上，麻痒的感觉随着席卷的快意让她轻轻颤抖。  
“爱德华，爱德华……啊！”Omega有些心不在焉的样子逃不过Alpha的眼睛，爱德华突然加快了速度和力度，愈发强烈的感觉令她更难以招架，像是恳求又或是撒娇，她叫着爱人的名字，可是她的要求却被爱德华更加粗暴的动作打断，而且每一次都精准地擦过最敏感的那一点，女船长高高昂起头的同时放肆地呜咽起来。  
“Good girl.”爱德华的语气里带着几分宠溺和恶作剧得逞的满足，Omega紧致的花穴时不时地吮吸他的分身，爱德华享受地叹息出声，故意俯下身把温热的空气呼在凌霄后颈，然后继续享受下面那温暖的小嘴的服侍。“呜……哈……”似乎是被压在桌上有些闷，凌霄努力地撑起身体，爱德华的动作也随着少了愉悦的喘息停下，唇角勾起一抹浅笑，肯威不顾那花穴的苦苦挽留从中退出，搂着被他翻过身的女船长的后背和翘臀将她托起，忽然失去重心的Omega双手下意识搂住他的脖子，还没等反应过来，她的后背贴在了微凉的衣柜上。爱德华的双手托住她张开的大腿，凌霄有些疑惑地与爱德华对视，却撞进那双碧蓝的眸中燃烧的烈焰。巨大的器物又一次进入了身体，Omega情不自禁地尖叫出声，身体的重心几乎全在两人此刻连接的地方，先前没能达到的深度带来翻倍的快感，爱德华低下头轻轻咬住凌霄诱人的锁骨，随即继续享受起先前的欢愉。抽插的动作分毫不差地戳弄着最花穴中敏感的一点，凌霄的双手无意识地在爱德华背后抓挠，长袍的布料被那平日握剑的手紧紧抓住起了褶皱，而爱德华也在她的锁骨留下一个色情的红痕算是等价交换。  
“爱德华，不要……太快……了……”彼此取悦的过程显然进展顺利，势不可挡的快感让凌霄的喘息愈发急促高昂，Omega的宫口在Alpha逐渐加速的动作中已经渐渐打开，花穴不规律的吮吸促进了成结的过程，爱德华狠狠一顶进入了宫口，身下的人抬起头发出一声娇软的呻吟之后软下了身子，潮吹的暖流让Alpha的结逐渐张开，将大量的液体送入Omega的子宫，在凌霄颤抖的呜咽中，爱德华用鼻尖轻柔地蹭了几下女船长的肩膀，而后狠狠咬住她后颈的腺体。疼痛带来一瞬的颤抖，Omega的泪水打湿了爱德华鬓边散落的几缕金发，颈后渗出的鲜血中浓郁信息素香甜而诱人，爱德华贪婪地吮吸了一会儿后将自己的信息素注入，沁人心脾的朗姆酒气味与异域花朵的芬芳彼此纠缠，而后渐渐融为一体，如同花蜜所制的佳酿般醇香。标记完成，Alpha温柔地将已经脱力的Omega抱回床榻为她盖好薄被。  
温暖的吻落在额头，女船长睁开眼，映入眼帘的是烛光下闪着微光的金发，与海面相比丝毫不逊色的碧蓝双眸，还有她曾翘首以盼的，他对自己的微笑。她对此做出的回复，是搂住他的后颈给了他一个深吻，依旧青涩的吻技导致主动权很快被爱德华夺走，她又一次被爱德华吻得面色绯红身子发软，只有不服气地将想要起身离开的爱德华圈在自己怀中不得脱身。  
“若我今晚不离开，他们会知道……”爱德华有些不舍地用额头轻触Omega额间——他不愿，也不可能就此离开，将这一切当做一场荒唐的春梦，他突然有些后悔自己竟然冲动地将她永久标记，被标记的Omega将再也无法隐瞒性别，这也许会毁了他心爱的人。  
“会知道我是你的。”凌霄的声音有些小，但是语气却一如既往地坚定，“不服的全部打趴下，前车之鉴……也已经有了。”提起这事时凌霄还是有些后怕，可是现在她已经与心仪的人联结，爱德华也不会让她成为附属品——她追求自由的意志深深刻在她骨子里，他比谁都明白。  
爱德华轻抚了一下她乌黑的长发，犹豫了一瞬便颔首答允，他起身褪去了复杂的衣饰躺在了爱人身边，将她拥入怀中。  
“晚安，爱德华。”声音有些含糊不清，爱德华看见她有些惺忪的睡眼忍不住地轻笑两声，手指掐掐她的脸蛋，语气温柔得如同晚风中的浪花：“好梦，我的凯普茜。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女主的昵称“凯普茜”来源于Campsis（凌霄属，同时也是女主的英文名），作者自己瞎编的昵称


End file.
